Gina Beck
Gina Beck (born 30 December 1981) is an English actress and singer known primarily for playing major roles in leading West End theatre productions. She is best known for playing the role of Magnolia Hawks in Daniel Evans' acclaimed production of Show Boat, Glinda the Good Witch in Wicked, both in the UK production and the US tour, Christine Daaé in Cameron Mackintosh's production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera and Cosette in Les Miserables. Career After A-level exams, she successfully auditioned for an acting degree at The Central School of Speech and Drama in London, from where she graduated with a BA in Acting in 2004. After graduation, she had a number of small cameo roles on TV (Doctors, Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Silk Stocking, among others) and commenced a long-standing relationship with Pearson Education doing both voice-over and video recordings for English Language teaching media. Beck performed in opera and operetta during 2005 at Holland Park Opera (Puccini's Madame Butterfly and Donizetti's L'élisir d'Amoré) and the Buxton Opera House (Gilbert and Sullivan's Ruddigore and The Sorcerer). In 2006, she toured South Africa in The Merry Widow and in June of that year made her West End debut as Cosette in Les Misérables at Queen's Theatre. She performed the role in the 21st anniversary celebration concert of Les Misérables which was broadcast on BBC Radio 2. After a year, she left the show to create the lead role of Rebecca Warshowsky for the world première of the new musical Imagine This at the Theatre Royal, Plymouth in July 2007.8 At Christmas 2007 Beck appeared as Wendy Darling in the Rachel Kavanaugh production of Peter Pan, the Musical at the Birmingham Rep. Beck took over the principal role of Christine Daaé in The Phantom of the Opera at Her Majesty's Theatre in September 2008,10 for which she was nominated for a Theatre Fans Choice Award for Best Leading Actress in a Musical, 2010.11 She subsequently performed The Phantom duet with Ramin Karimloo at Andrew Lloyd Webber's 60th birthday concert in Hyde Park, London. She has sung the duet "All I Ask of You" with co-star Simon Bailey on the Grand Staircase of the actual Opera Garnier in Paris (where Phantom is set) for CBS television and the same song on the Alan Titchmarsh show on ITV1. On 3 October 2010 she appeared as part of the Alumni Ensemble in the 25th Anniversary Celebration of Les Misérables at London's O2 Arena and also appeared in the Les Misérables sequences in the 2010 Royal Variety Performance at The London Palladium. Later that year, Beck returned to The Phantom of the Opera as an emergency cover for Christine on 23 December, co-starring with John Owen-Jones. Beck also played Cosette as a voice role in the Focus on the Family Radio Theatre production of Les Miserables. Recently, Beck has supported the music of the young musical theatre composer, Steven Luke Walker. She has taken part in several workshops of his compositions for the musical based on the novel Little Women by Louisa May Alcott and, together with many stars from the West End, has performed in and helped promote a concert of his songs. In June 2011, she made her debut in the leading role of Maria von Trapp in a new production of the Rodgers and Hammerstein musical The Sound of Music at the 3,000 seat Plenary Hall Convention Centre in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. In September 2011 she played Letitia Hardy in Hannah Cowley's restoration comedy The Belle's Stratagem at Southwark Playhouse. This was the first time in over 100 years that this play had been produced in London. In December 2011, Beck took over the lead role of Glinda the Good Witch in the West End production of the musical Wicked, at the Apollo Victoria Theatre.19 She completed two years in the role at the Apollo Theatre in November 2013. Beck also appeared as an extra/solo singer (turning woman 3) in the 2012 film adaptation of Les Misérables.20 On 26 November 2013, it was announced that Beck would be returning to the role of Glinda, this time in the United States, joining the cast of the First National Tour of Wicked, alongside Alison Luff as Elphaba. She began performances on 16 December 2013 at the Oriental Theatre in Chicago, IL. her return was the first international transfer to join an American production for an actress playing Glinda. On 14 July 2014, it was announced that she would be leaving the First National Tour on 27 July 2014. In November 2014 she performed in an Off-West End 5 week run of Jacques Brel is Alive and Well and Living in Paris at the Charing Cross Theatre In April and May 2015 she played the role of Bathsheba Everdene in The Watermill Theatre's production of Far From the Madding Crowd In 2015 Gina Beck played the leading role of Magnolia Hawks in Daniel Evans' acclaimed production of Kern and Hammerstein's classic and ground-breaking musical Show Boat at the Crucible Theatre in Sheffield. The production subsequently transferred to the West End at the New London Theatre in April 2016 for a limited run until August 2016. In 2017 she recorded two songs for the album Wit & Whimsy - Songs by Alexander S. Bermange (one solo and one featuring all of the album's 23 artists), which reached No. 1 in the iTunes comedy album chart. She is currently playing Miss Honey in the West End production of Matilda the Musical. Category:Actors Category:The Phantom of the Opera (Musical) cast Category:Christine actors